After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: Jungle Fury has defeated their big bad. And two former Rangers, some say the greatest of all, make their yearly trip to a small bar-like place run by Skull. What happens when Tommy and Jason get drunk. Luckily no one else is around...


_Skull glanced up at the TV screen in the bar. The Jungle Fury Rangers had defeated their big bad; they had defeated the evil Dai Shi. Which only meant one thing…_

"It's noht the way we," Tommy gestured drunkenly at the man in red sitting next to them, "would've done it."

"Daaaamn straight," Jason agreed, taking another swig of his highly alcoholic drink, "Hey, Tommy." He leaned toward his best friend, "I gotta questions for ya."

"Shoot." Tommy mimicked a gun with his hand, then frowned, "W-wait." He stared down the Red Ranger, "Is this going to be a stupid question?"

"No!" Jason replied, he furrowed his brow, "Act-tually I think it's more of a… a…" he snapped his fingers trying to remember the word, "proposition!" he said triumphantly.

"Ohhhhh." Tommy nodded his head, "Okay." He made a gun with his hand, "Shoot again!"

"I propose, that we" Jason gestured dramatically at the two of them, "Make a list of an all-girl ranger team, top five."

"Excluding," Tommy raised his voice, "The girls on our own teams."

"Naturally." Jason grinned, "And we make them secretly, then compare."

"Ahhhh." Tommy nodded, "Good idea."

"SKULL!" Jason bellowed, turning drunkenly in his chair to face the poor bartender, "SKUUUUUUUUUULL!"

"Right here!" Skull ran over to them, used to being summoned on Tommy and Jason's yearly drunken party together.

"Skull!" Jason slapped a hand on the big man's shoulder, "We require paper!"

"Annnnd pencils!" Tommy grinned, then frowned, holding up two fingers, "Just two though."

"Right away." Skull scampered off, rolling his eyes. Last time they had asked him for green and red paint, to see if they really did look like Christmas when they had fought each other back in the day. Kimberly and Kat were not too happy with him when he had taken the two men home and tried to explain to the women that the paint should wash off of their skin…. And probably their clothes… Skull shuddered, grateful that for now, all they wanted was paper.

"Alllllll right." Jason gestured at Tommy with his number two pencil, Tommy was already chewing thoughtfully on his, "Remember, six girls, any team but our own."

"Why not our own again?" Tommy asked, spitting out eraser chunks.

"You're the one who suggested it!"

"Yeaaaaah. Why did I do that?"

"I don't know but it seems like a good idea." Jason shrugged, grabbing his sheet of paper, "Readysetgo!" They both hunkered down, carefully writing their choices down, attempting to sneak a peek at the others paper, hiding their own paper carefully behind their hand.

"Done!!" Tommy yelled triumphantly, slamming down his pencil.

"Me too!" Jason agreed, slamming down his pencil on the table.

"Reveal!" Tommy bellowed, holding out his paper next to Jason's, they both squinted at the others, comparing.

"Udonna from Mystic as your Red?" Jason leaned back, "She's old!"

"She's a leader!" Tommy whined.

"She's old! Mine would kick her ass!" Jason replied, referring to his Red pick of Jen.

"Z's from the future, she can't be your yellow!"

"Well Lily just defeated her big bad so she's fresh!" Jason stuck out his tongue, "Another victory for team Jason!"

"Maddy would take Tori!" Tommy countered.

"Nu-uh!" Jason replied, grinding a finger into the table, "Tori's a friggin' ninja!"

"But Maddy has more control over water!"

"Tori's still a friggin ninja!" Jason raised up his arms as Tommy started mimicking a wand, "Magic powers are nothing against a ninja. Did you hear me?! Ninja!"

"And what's with Dana for your pink?" Tommy shrugged, "I mean, Syd would kick her butt to the future and back again!"

"She's a medic." Jason sniffed, "And I wanted my team to be well-rounded, they can't all be ass-kickers."

"And Katie versus Ashley? Come on!"

"Ashley has knowledge of space and junk. Again: well-rounded team."

"Whatever." Tommy snorted; he pounded a fist on the table, "One left!"

"Well shit." Jason said, eyeing their picks for the Black Ranger spot, "That's not faaaaaair!" he yelled as Tommy celebrated, "Rose is a genius! I was going for a well-rounded team!"

"Ronny would beat her in…." Tommy frowned, "Well she has super speed, so a very short amount of time!"

"Three to three." Jason agreed, "SKULL!"

"Yeah?" Skull popped his head from around the corner.

"More drinks!"

"Okay." Tommy said as Skull went to get more booze for them, "Who do you think had the most well-rounded team of them all?"

"Uh." Jason screwed up his eyes, "Lightspeed?"

"Dude!" Tommy let out a bark of laughter, "Nooo way! SDP!" he frowned, "er, _SPD_!"

"What?" Jason grabbed his drink from Skull (who was secretly watering the drinks down at this point) and waved it at Tommy, "SPD's a bunch of hard-heads."

"Lightspeed's pure regulations!"

"Whad about Time Force?" Jason shot back

"Too… weeeeeeell they're just a bunch of downers." Tommy replied, grabbing his own drink, "Wild Force?"

"The only one that has an ounce of sense is Taylor. Ninja Storm?"

"Bunch of punks." Tommy swished his drink around, "Mystic Force?"

"They're a bunch of kids! Overdrive?"

"Too rich. Jungle Fury?"

"Too 'masterful' and crap." Jason sighed, his eyes getting droopy, "Tommy, my man, I think I have the team."

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Tommy agreed, his head falling back as he gazed at the ceiling. They had long since forgotten they were debating the most well rounded team.

"Our team could've taken any of 'em." Jason shot up, completely awake. "Think about it! The Dragonzord versus the Q-rex! Ninja's versus ninjas!"

"And you know why?" Tommy shot up as well, pounding the table with Jason in complete drunken excitedness, "They get what, a year max on the job? We had waaaaay more then that! Why we dealt with those shitty bad-guys for years!"

"Hell we even came back and took 'em on again!" Jason agreed.

"Hell yeah we did!" They both stood, swaying, grabbing their drinks.

"Tommy my man, I propose a toast."

"Ditto." Tommy agreed, "And not to that toasty new team either."

"Nope." Jason agreed, "To us!"

"To us!"

And when Skull drove them home to Kim and Kat, they passed out, and as they did every year Kim and Kat thanked Skull, and he drove off. No doubt in his mind that they would be back around the same time next year.


End file.
